Happy For Her?
by ss10009
Summary: Kurama finds out Shiori is getting married and is happy at the news until he gets wind of a rumor about her fiance. With his mother's well being in mind, Kurama will go to any lengths to break them up. Featuring Hiei as his parter in crime.
1. Prologue

**Happy For Her?  
**Kurama finds out that Shiori is getting married, and he's delighted at the news. Until he gets wind of a few rumors about his mother's fiancee...and he's prepared to go to any lengths that it takes to break the two up. (Featuring Hiei as his partner in crime, no-yaoi...unless you want it)  
**Setting:** Sometime (what time, who knows, doesn't really matter) around the Chapter Black arc.  
**Disclaimer:** ...Yeah...er...uh...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yeeeesireeeBob...I don't...nope...it's, not, mine...

**oO0Oo // _Happy_**.**_For_**.**_Her_ \\ oO0Oo  
0oOo0 // . an ss10009 fic \\ 0OoO0  
O0o0O // . p r o l o g u e . \\ O0o0O**

"Remind me again why you felt the need to interrupt my sleep." Hiei said, leaning against a tree in the city park. It was nighttime and the only thing that gave off any illumination was the empty new moon. Hiei looked bored, which was an excellent mask for the slight confusion he felt towards the situation.

Kurama took a deep breath, he was never one to take impulsive, drastic measures...but this was his mother--the woman that had showed him love and he would do anything for her. But it was near impossible to utter the words that were so vital to the situation. And the one word he'd been able to get out didn't help Hiei in determining exactly why his ally had requested his presence.

"Him." That was the only word that Kurama could say.

There was so much more behind the word of course. "Him" was his mother's fiancee. His future step father. "Him" didn't sound so bad at all.

The problem with "him" was that he'd been saying it repeatedly for several minutes now.

"If you're not going to tell me then I'll be going now," Hiei said, patience had never been his strong point.

"She's getting married."

Hiei blinked but fortunately Kurama continued, "It's a tradition on ningenkai...when two...lovers...feel the need to strengthen a bond they become mates, generally for life unless they die--like my ningen father--or are unhappy and divorce."  
"Your point?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He..." Kurama began, it was no better than 'him' if you dismissed the change of tense.

"I've heard things about the man my mother is engaged to," Kurama said, "He's not the man he appears to be."  
Hiei said nothing.  
"There are several things about him that I find questionable...and overall disturbing...things that I don't think my mother should have to accept."  
Hiei still said nothing.  
"I think that I should protect her from this before she gets in too deep and over her head in an unrequited love--or an untruthful love at least."  
Silence from the youkai.  
"And I think I'll need your help."  
And that's when Hiei spoke, "I don't have much of an interest in your domestic affairs."

Kurama sighed. It was nearly midnight and tomorrow was a Monday which translated into the first day of what could (would) be a long a week of school. The last thing he wanted to do was have to beg the youkai standing in front of him for assistance.  
"I don't require much of you. I've got confirmation that the information is true. All I need is someone for aid here and there--it doesn't neccessarily have to be a daily job."

"I've got better things to do with my time," Hiei replied simply.  
Kurama sighed, "Like what?"  
There was a long pause where Hiei said nothing. Apparently, the uses for his time were not as plentiful as he implied.  
Hiei glanced at the former youkai for a long second. His jagan eye was alerting him of upset emotions within the fox's mind.  
"I'll do it," Hiei said simply. "As long as it doesn't begin tonight--you've interrupted my sleep enough already."

"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama replied, "I'll be back sometime tomorrow evening."  
A simple 'hn' was the only answer he received as Hiei leapt back into his tree and Kurama himself departed for home.

** T B C   
_Please review_**

**(Note: **this is my first YYH fic, I'd like some criticism --the constructive kind-- so I could know if the characters are OOC or any other problems that might have occurred within this fiction that you think I should know


	2. Notes

**Happy For Her?  
**Kurama finds out that Shiori is getting married, and he's delighted at the news. Until he gets wind of a few rumors about his mother's fiancee...and he's prepared to go to any lengths that it takes to break the two up. (Featuring Hiei as his partner in crime, no-yaoi...unless you want it)  
**Setting:** Sometime (what time, who knows, doesn't really matter) around the Chapter Black arc.  
**Disclaimer:** ...Yeah...er...uh...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yeeeesireeeBob...I don't...nope...it's, not, mine...  
**Thank You To All That Reviewed Chapter One! (Comechatcha, Kemino Sury, Meiza -Note: generally I write longer chapters but my prologues are usually short -, LeFoxy)**

**oO0Oo // _Happy_**.**_For_**.**_Her_ \ oO0Oo  
0oOo0 // . an ss10009 fic \ 0OoO0  
O0o0O // . chapter one . \ O0o0O**

**" Notes... "**

It was hard for Kurama to concentrate during school. Impossible, however, was the better word for his situation. He zoned out several times from the material they were reviewing in class. It was the sixteen year old's first year of high school. He'd already missed a portion of it due to the Dark Tournament and knew that, if he planned on success (which was odd seeing as success was near inevitable for Kurama), that he need to actually pay attention.

Of course _he_ was on his mind.

Kurama began to chew on the tip of his eraser--a horrible habit that he seemed to subconsciously develop when he was this worried--and began to work on his mathematic problems. Perhaps taking 12th grade calculus had been a mistake, especially considering his position now. Then again, at the beginning of term, his mother had been happily single, and so was he--if you discounted the threat of evil demons.

_If I fail this course_ Kurama thought _It is all **his**_ _fault._  
Of course, when the grades were printed upon a report card it wasn't like he'd tell his mother that her fiance was the reason for his failure.

Kurama laid down his pencil all together and began thinking of ways to sabotage his mother's fiance. But sabotage alone would not be enough. He would need his mother to understand what a vile creature she had met and see beneath his mask.  
_The moments I spend wasting on math are moments of my life that I can never get back..._

With those thoughts in mind, Kurama decided that recording his thoughts would be a sensible course of action.  
He withdrew a notebook and pen from his bag--different from the ones on his desk. They were from Spirit World. Although the notebook was nothing out of the ordinary, the ink was. It was special ink visible only to those with high spirit awareness. He'd stolen it (once a thief, always a thief) but the morality of the actions taken to obtain the object didn't matter much to him right now, in fact, it didn't matter at all.

With a click of his pen, Kurama began to scribble ideas down as fast as they rushed into his brain. And, for the clever fox, the ideas seem to run at him generally fast. By the time he'd written around three pages, he had marked through at least three quarters of the ideas written. Kurama had immediately found their faults and was slowly beginning to find errors within the other quarter of the ideas he'd recorded.

The school bell rang and students slowly trickled out of the building.  
A student with thick glasses and heavy textbooks under his arm--captain of the Mathletes--greeted him, "You're staying after school, right, Shuuichi?"  
"No," Kurama replied, "My apologies. I have some business to attend to."

Kurama quickly reviewed his plans whilst walking down the halls of his school. The redhead was taking the fastest path to the exit that existed. It wasn't exactly an allowed path due its twists and turns through teacher's lounges and abandoned classrooms but it always worked when he felt the need to leave school in a hurried rush. It shaved off about seven minutes of the total time it took for him to get home. And, with it being an illegal path, he never ran into any girls interested in chatting him up.  
With a few more steps, he was outside of the school and was on his way home.

With a soft click, Kurama closed the front door to the apartment that he and his mother resided in. "Mother, I'm home!"  
There was no response and his call echoed throughout the home. Usually, Mrs. Minamino was there, awaiting his arrival. Or he'd see a note on the door explaining a reason for her leave of absence. Kurama knew good and well that she wasn't working today--he always knew his mother's schedule. Kurama kept tabs on his mother partly because he never knew when he'd be dashing off with the renkai tantei and it was useful to know how to contact his mother, and partly because he'd been over protective of her ever since her release from the hospital.

Kurama looked around for several moments. Any second now he expected his eyes to locate the usual yellow sticky note on a door or some other place Mrs. Minamino knew her son would look. Finally, he located a note.

It was plain, completely plain, except for small writing in the corner that seemed to be imprinted upon the note. Usually, Mrs. Minamino used floral stationary.

_Shuuichi--_

_Be back eventually_

_--Mom_

Kurama's eye began to twitch. He had found at least a thousand problems with the note. Of which, four seemed to scream inside of his mind repeatedly:  
a) Dashes  
His mother never left dashes. She used the standard friendly letter! Dear, date, body, signature, commas! But now...dashes?  
b) "Be back eventually"  
Eventually? Eventually could be anywhere from five minutes to five years. Did she expect him to be married with a family on her return?  
c) Mom  
--Mom. --Mom? --Mom! Where was the little love symbol she always used for him? Or at least "love, Mom" but no! "--Mom"  
d) Scent  
Kurama's acute senses immediately picked up the foreign smell. It was expensive, it smelled sweet, lovely, nearly passionate...it was costly perfume.  
e) Small Text...  
"From the Desk of Hatanaka"...

That left only one word inside of Kurama's mind "HIM"  
An entire spew of unorganized pronouns and swear words began to flood out of Kurama's mouth like some kind of odd word vomit that he couldn't stop.  
It took him several moments to realize that some of the crazy things running through his mind were actually coming out of his mouth.

Kurama praised the fact that he was alone, glad that this slip of decomposure could go unnoticed, before he took a deep breath and began to run plans through his mind faster than he'd ever done before. The situation was serious now and had to be stopped immediately.

Kurama went to his room in a disaray never seen by anyone before. He laid his bag down on his bed before extracting the notebook and pen from his bag. He began to, once again, record his thoughts.  
After he had ticked off unfit ideas to his satisfaction, Kurama let an odd smirk slip onto his face.

He had found the perfect plan.

** T B C   
_Please review_**

**(Note: **I debated whether to use "okaasan" or "mother" and I used "mother" in this chapter but there's a good chance that might change in later chapters since I do use renkai tantei and I guess I should've used "Shuuichi-kun" instead of just Shuuichi when his classmate was referring to him...I dunno, I'll probably switch between the two... I also hope the Kurama wouldn't be considered OOC because of the entire word vomit situation. I looked at it again and again but I couldn't figure out how to change it or if it even needed changing. I tried to keep in mind--as I hope you will--that there are few things that make Kurama lose his composure. But one of those few things is his mother.


	3. Slaps

**Happy For Her?  
**Kurama finds out that Shiori is getting married, and he's delighted at the news. Until he gets wind of a few rumors about his mother's fiancee...and he's prepared to go to any lengths that it takes to break the two up. (Featuring Hiei as his partner in crime, no-yaoi...unless you want it)  
**Setting:** Sometime (what time, who knows, doesn't really matter) around the Chapter Black arc.  
**Disclaimer:** ...Yeah...er...uh...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yeeeesireeeBob...I don't...nope...it's, not, mine...  
**Thank You To All That Reviewed Chapter One! (Comechatcha, Xiassen, Thunderstorm101, Inner Pub, & LeFoxy)**

**oO0Oo // _Happy_**.**_For_**.**_Her_ \\ oO0Oo  
0oOo0 // . an ss10009 fic \\ 0OoO0  
O0o0O // chapter two . \\ O0o0O**

**" Slaps "**

The satisfied fox closed his notebook only to hear the whoosh of air entering the house and the noise of a door closing. His mother was home.

"Shuuichi, Shuuichi," he could hear her calling his name from the front door. He could sense her moving throughout the house, presumably towards his room.

"I'm in my room, mother, I'll be out in a mome-"  
His reply was cut short when she appeared in the frame of his door. Kurama hadn't bothered to close it seeing as no one was here, besides, the only other occupant of the house was only to return _"eventually"_...

Kurama stashed his paper and pen away. He had decided it would look odd if his mother asked him to write something down for her and nothing appeared on the paper. Besides, it was unreal for "The Ever Great Shuuichi Minamino" (what the jealous boys at school had dubbed him) to have a paper that wasn't filled with equations.

Shiori gave her son a huge, magnificent grin that Kurama hadn't seen in ages, "Guess who's here?"  
Oh..._snap_...he had an excellent hunch as to who was here.  
And behind his mother appeared the frame of a middle aged, brunette man.  
**_Him._**

"Hello, Mr. Hatanaka," Kurama said, hoping the strain in his voice wasn't too obvious. It took everything he had not to pull out his rose whip and go to work on the man right then and there.  
"You know, Shuuichi, you don't have to call me Mr. Hatanaka," the man said with a large smile, "You can just call me father or dad, heck, you could call me pops."  
"...Hello, Mr. Hatanaka."  
Hatanaka gave off a rich laugh, as did Shiori, "You've got a lot of humor there, son," Hatanaka said.  
Kurama gritted his teeth. He was not Hatanaka's son. His ningen father had died quite some time ago and Hatanaka would serve as no replacement.

"Well, Shuuichi, Kazuya here," Shiori began, gaining a smile from her fiance at the mention of his name, "Had an excellent idea."  
Kurama was fuming. Great idea? He knew of one of Kazuya's "great ideas"...it was the very reason that he did not want this man to marry his mother.

Kazuya took over the speaking role from Shiori, "I figured that us three men--meaning myself, you, and little Shuichi--should get to know each other better. And I thought that there was no better a way for men to bond them camping!"  
Kurama was taken by suprise..._camping?_  
"Especially since Shiori was telling me all about the times you go camping with your friends."  
_Ah, yes_ Kurama thought, as he began to think up excuses for why he most definitely couldn't go _I've used that lie a few too many times I suppose. And the photos opps I took with Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei (OK, only Yuusuke and Kuwabara would do it...) **do** make it more believable that I was actually camping instead of defeating evil demons... I suppose I lie too well._

"That sounds," Kurama began. (Horrid, repulsive, infuriating, indecent, like this man is more sadistic than I thought??), "rather enjoyable."  
Hatanaka gave off a big smile...Kurama noted that one of his teeth were crooked...he'd have to add that to his mental list of reasons why Hatanaka should burn. "I knew he'd agree!" He gave Kurama a stinging slap on the back that felt like acid to Kurama. It took a lot of strength to supress the fire within the former demon's eyes.

Shiori rejoined the conversation by marking the end in the subject, "When you've finished your homework--if you have any that is--dinner should be ready."  
"I don't have any mother," Kurama lied quickly, "How about I help you in the kitchen?"

"Nonsense, Shuuichi," Shiori replied, "Hatanaka will help me."  
The engaged couple exchanged a firey glance and Kurama decided right then and there that he would be in that kitchen no matter what his mother said. Hatanaka would help her alright...help her right into an STD.

"I insist," Kurama said, "And I won't have it any other way."  
The aforementioned engaged couple exchanged a different glance--one of dejection.  
Hatanaka sighed, "I'm sure your mother will let you help as much as you want." The man's disposition changed again, "Just as long as Shiori is the one wearing the Kiss-the-Cook apron."  
"Oh, Kazuya!" his mother said with a giggle. When she thought her son's back was turned, she gave the man a playful slap...on the butt.  
Kurama, simply being Kurama, _had_ noticed this action and he immediately felt very sick.

Hatanaka had to go.

** T B C   
_Please review_**

**(Note: **Hiei didn't get featured in this chapter or the last. My apologies! Kurama's partner in crime will show up soon enough. I know that I haven't mentioned exactly what Hatanaka's done yet but it's coming. I'm not sure if it will be in the next chapter or not, though. You'll see soon. Promised! Oh, and yes, I am very determined to keep my chapter titles short. My internet connection went out for a while, I've got the next chapter waiting for some last minute revision so it'll be up in a day or two.


	4. Riceballs

**Happy For Her?  
**Kurama finds out that Shiori is getting married, and he's delighted at the news. Until he gets wind of a few rumors about his mother's fiancee...and he's prepared to go to any lengths that it takes to break the two up. (Featuring Hiei as his partner in crime, no-yaoi...unless you want it)  
**Setting:** Sometime (what time, who knows, doesn't really matter) around the Chapter Black arc.  
**Disclaimer:** ...Yeah...er...uh...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yeeeesireeeBob...I don't...nope...it's, not, mine...  
**Thank You To All That Reviewed Chapter Two! (LeFoxy, asiramnworb)**

**oO0Oo // _Happy_**.**_For_**.**_Her_ \\ oO0Oo  
0oOo0 // . an ss10009 fic \\ 0OoO0  
O0o0O // chapter three . \\ O0o0O**

**" Riceballs "**

"I planned to bring Shuichi over here today," Hatanaka began after emptying his mouth of food. Kurama mentally celebrated, the kid wasn't _that_ bad but it wasn't in his interest today to talk to an over excited preteen, "But he made plans with his friend to test out some new video game."  
There was a long pause in between Hatanaka's words as he devoured another portion of his meal.

Kurama watched this display with disgust, but the man went on, "We checked your school calendar and Shuichi's. Turns out that you're both out of school for a two day staff-meeting, that'd give you a four day weekend. What an excellent time to plan a camping trip!"  
Kurama went over his own schedule within his mind while Hatanaka attacked a runaway rice ball. _I know those days...and I don't have anything planned on them! ...I wonder if it's too late to join the biology team..._

The meal seemed to be over all too...slowly...it seemed like it took Hatanaka an eternity to stop eating...why couldn't he just choke on a riceball and die?  
If only his mother had left the room once, he would've poisoned the man's meal...but he didn't want his mother to watch her fiance's death without knowing the truth about him. The last thing Kurama wanted was for her waste moments of her life mourning him...it. No, before he planned the man's slow death, she would have to know the whole truth.

Hatanaka popped another riceball into his mouth and gave Shiori a kiss on the cheek and Kurama another slap on the back (not backside) and a handshake, and with that, he departed.

Shiori spoke, "What do you think of him, Shuuichi?"  
Kurama looked back towards his mother, "I think he's a," (horrible, evil, undeserving man that ended up with a woman full of benevolence, bastard, human just begging to be tortured to death, human just begging to be impaled, etc., etc.) "great man...but he needs to watch his cholestorol."  
Shiori laughed, "Well, once we're married and under the same roof," (Don't worry...that time will never come) "I'll watch his diet." (Why watch a dead man's diet?)

"I'm going to go to bed," Shiori said, "I've had a long day."  
Kurama wanted to inquire why she'd had such a long day, seeing it was only seven o'clock and usually Shiori didn't sleep for a few more hours, but decided that, since she'd been with Hatanaka, that maybe he didn't want to know. He already had enough reasons to rip out the man's throat. Anymore and the torturing procedure would interfere with school. Hatanaka was already the cause for delay in doing his homework.

"So have I," Kurama agreed truthfully, "School was quite trying today."  
He followed his mother's footsteps and turned to his bedroom whereas she entered her own down the hall.

Kurama waited for about fifteen minutes until he could almost feel her small energy drop lower and become calm--she was asleep. He quickly wondered if he had a plant that provided small light and decided that it wasn't worth searching his hair (it was beginning to get untidy with all the seeds) and decided that he'd go with the mostly reliable ningen lamp.

He pulled the lamp's switch and a wave of light emitted from it. It was not enough to be seen underneath the cracks of the door, but enough to let him complete his homework and revise his plan.  
Now, which was more important to him? Calculus...or his mother?

Kurama immediately began on his kill-Hatanaka plan. He had a to-do list in his mind already. He'd have to think up a way to get out of the camping trip. Unfortunately for the former youkai, all thoughts of anything but rest were beginning to evade him. This ningen body tired much easier than his last. Right now was not a good time for thinking...or at least creative thinking. He pulled out his calculus homework and went to work. Following formulas was so much easier than strategizing.

Kurama finished double checking the last problem on the paper. All of the answers were right. The only thing he was really looking for were any doodles of himself tormenting Hatanaka. He had found three so far, all of which were erased to his best abilities (when Kurama was angry, he didn't trace or sketch, he etched. And the best thing for him to do right now did not involve ripping a hole in his homework) and he had found a few more of himself _and_ Hiei beating up Hatanaka. Finally, he was satisfied with the condition of his work.

The redhead laid head to pillow. That night he dreamed of Hatanaka's blood drenching the walls.  
Needless to say, he woke up with a smile on his face.

** T B C   
_Please review_**

**(Note: **Just curious, has anyone else wondered how Kurama keeps all those seeds straight in his hair? Or has a seed ever fallen out of his hair in the middle of class or something? Has he ever pulled out the wrong seed? Honestly, he's got to be a genuis when it comes to the organization of that or something... Oh, and with every chapter the rating just seems to go up...I don't plan on this being M-Rated though. I should've put it on T last chapter because of the STD reference probably. But it's on T now for the whole 'bastard' situation.


	5. Revision

**Happy For Her?  
**Kurama finds out that Shiori is getting married, and he's delighted at the news. Until he gets wind of a few rumors about his mother's fiancee...and he's prepared to go to any lengths that it takes to break the two up. (Featuring Hiei as his partner in crime, no-yaoi...unless you want it)  
**Setting:** Sometime (what time, who knows, doesn't really matter) around the Chapter Black arc.  
**Disclaimer:** ...Yeah...er...uh...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yeeeesireeeBob...I don't...nope...it's, not, mine...  
**Thank You To All That Reviewed Chapter Three! (Kitsune-001, Inikus, LeFoxy, Alaskantiger, asiramnworb)**

**You will hate the plan, but it is here. The next chapter will be added within _two_ days.**

**oO0Oo // _Happy_**.**_For_**.**_Her_ \\ oO0Oo  
0oOo0 // . an ss10009 fic \\ 0OoO0  
O0o0O // . chapter four . \\ O0o0O**

**" Revision "**

The first thing that Kurama discovered upon his wake was that when a person has _too good_ of a dream, they are inclined to drooling. He wiped away the saliva from his lips and sat up. He discovered that it was still dark outside--four in the morning to be exact.

_Perfect_ Kurama thought as he slipped out of bed and began to dress in his school clothes. He opened his window and climbed out of it. He felt like a disobedient teenager that was evading punishment. Of course, seeing as his ningen mother thought him to be the perfect son, she'd never actually told him not to sneak out of the house at odd hours in the morning.

What Kurama needed right now was to talk to Hiei. He pulled the new plan out of his pocket and gave a satisfied smirk. It all made sense to him now. With Hiei's help, Hatanaka would be dead much sooner than expected, perhaps before the camping trip from hell. Ah, the plans were completely adequate...a bit (very) rushed...but adequate so to speak.

Kurama reviewed the plan clutched within his hand a few more times, wanting to make himself confident within it, although it did seem a bit (much too) simple for him to have thought up:

_One:_ Rearrange Hatanaka's schedule to state that the next company meeting has been relocated to an address near my school. The address should be fake but in close proximity of my school so he would spend time looking for it. Inform him that this meeting will take place at 4:30--Hatanaka is generally slow and disregards punctuality.

_Two:_ Inform my mother that I am being awarded at my school for good grades at 5:30. My mother is overly punctual and will believe there is some kind of major traffic jam--there never really is. Hiei will use his Jagan to transmit to me when she is present.

_Three:_ Force Hatanaka into admittance of not-so secret life. Not through torture, preferably subtle psychology. It is necessary to appear innocent to my mother. Said mother will most likely (definitely) faint from shock. Hiei will be there to catch her from falling.

_Four:_ While my mother is unconscious, Hiei will rush from behind to deliver a (hopefully painful) blow that will knock Hatanaka into the same state as my mother. He will then be dragged (preferably over glass) into the warehouse near my school. Perhaps into my school, the biology lab has excellent knives for disection with intent for creatures such as him. Give Hiei several sleeping leaves that will prolong my mother's sleep and request that he administer them to her. Allow time for Hiei's leave, if things get out of hand he may accidentally kill Hatanaka (not only would Hiei be sent to prison, but he'd steal from me what should be a right of my own).

_Five:_ Insert various torture methods here (Note to Self: Remember to bring various healing plants, he must not die too quickly)

_Six:_ After my mother regains consciousness (I am expecting her to wake around 6:30) inform her that Hatanaka was eliminated from the picture. If, whilst in her relief, she asks of how he died, tell her he was run over by an automobile (see: various torture methods)

_Seven:_ His body will not be found.

It was brilliance, it was written a bit more quickly than was the expectation but it was still sheer brilliance. Or at least it was to him right now.

Kurama took a walk through the park to find another tree that Hiei's energy seemed to be emitted from--what did Hiei have with sleeping in trees anyway? Was he trying to master the plants? Kurama shook of these thoughts just as he shook the tree.

"What odd fetish have you developed that involves interrupting my sleep?" Hiei asked, rubbing his head. Apparently Kurama shook things much harder when he was upset.  
"I've got the plan on how to destroy Hatanaka."  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, "It took you this long to figure out how to destroy an idiot ningen?"  
"There's more to it than destruction, Hiei," Kurama replied, "There were several more aspects and an unforeseen circumstance that caused for delay and revision of the plan."

"And how does this plan involve me?"  
"Ah," Kurama said, remembering the plan (he knew it by heart now), "You will be at my school at 5:00. You will use your Jagan to tell me when my mother is present--a few minutes later my mother will most likely faint and you will catch her. After that, you will knock Hatanaka--he's going to be the man I'm talking to with brown hair--into a state of unconsciousness and move him to an empty warehouse--you should see it on your arrival. And from there you may take your leave. If you like, you may get a few swings in on him--no fatal ones, allow that to be my privlage--before you leave, for the inconvenience to yourself."

"It sounds...simple," Hiei looked near confused. No matter what disruption had occured with Kurama's life...this obvious plan was the result of the fury of the fox? It didn't sound anywhere near as sadistic as Hiei had hoped. It sounded...easy...where was the twist and turn that left the ningen's blood cold with fear and fright as he whisked into a different world of nightmares and pain? Where was the inspiration behind the entire state of Kurama's well being? The fox had seemed down right shaken when he'd first talked to him? "I doubt think you need my help with a plan that miniscule." Hiei's help would not come easily with a plan that could be thought of with such simplicity. What had happened to Kurama's standards?

**(A/N: Yes, seeing as you all would've been disappointed with having a plan that easy used as the ending to the story, I had to use Hiei as the vehicle to speak your mind.)**

"What do you mean, Hiei?" Kurama asked, taken aback.  
"I mean that there's no life behind this plan. That fan club of yours has come up with better schemes! I believe you can do this on your own."  
And with that, Hiei jumped into the tree where he had previously been sleeping. Kurama stood there, mouth open. He sighed and looked over his shoulder to view the sun rising.

Perhaps Hiei was right. For The Great Kurama, this scheme was much to simple. No, he had to think up something new. Although simple plans were easy to remember, there were so many variables that could be added to the mix--for example, what if a camping trip came up again? Sure there could be easy to follow through on...but where was the Kurama signature to it?

And that's when the fox gave the most evil smirk that had ever set upon his handsome face. The camping trip. It took a lot of effort to avoid giving off great gusts of evil laughter and Kurama rushed home both happy and sadistic.

** T B C   
_Please review_**

**(Note: **Ah yes, the plan sucked, but, as you can see, this is only a false plan. The real plan, the grand master scheme of Kurama that may take years, for the I, the mere mortal, ningen author, to properly secure within my mind... Oh, don't worry, this is not the REAL plan of Kurama... far from... MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	6. Nighttime

**Happy For Her?  
**Kurama finds out that Shiori is getting married, and he's delighted at the news. Until he gets wind of a few rumors about his mother's fiancee...and he's prepared to go to any lengths that it takes to break the two up. (Featuring Hiei as his partner in crime, no-yaoi...unless you want it)  
**Setting:** Sometime (what time, who knows, doesn't really matter) around the Chapter Black arc.  
**Disclaimer:** ...Yeah...er...uh...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yeeeesireeeBob...I don't...nope...it's, not, mine...  
**Thank You To All That Reviewed Chapter Four! (Xiassen, Alaskantiger, asiramnworb, mananmi10, LoveHiei-Rine, LeFoxy)**

**oO0Oo // _Happy_**.**_For_**.**_Her_ \\ oO0Oo  
0oOo0 // . an ss10009 fic \\ 0OoO0  
O0o0O // . . chapter five . \\ O0o0O**

**" Nighttime "**

Kurama entered his window again only to detect odd noises. Half of his leg was inside of his warm bedroom and the other half was in the cool outdoors. He detected the sound coming from his mother's room; he got a glimpse of something on the side of the house.

Kurama quickly pulled both feet out of the window and stepped onto the grass. He walked around the building slowly quite stealthily, determined to find out who the intruder is. His question died as he caught side of the man and he grew enraged.

Hatanaka.

Hatanaka.

Hatanaka.

Hatanaka.

Those were the only words his mind could form. They screamed at him. Pulsated throughout his mind and he felt the most impulse ever in his life to kill someone.

Hatanaka.

Hatanaka.

Hatanaka.

Hatanaka.

It was like the grown man that was slipping in his mother's window was the teenager. He glanced at his mother in the window...she was only half dressed. _They're going to..._ Kurama thought _They're going to..._ He felt sick.

Hatanaka.

Hatanaka.

Hatanaka.

Hatanaka.

Perhaps he should use his original plan, however uncreative it may be. He was sure that with how strained his breathing was in attempts to remain calm that someone would hear. Or perhaps it was the evil and angry look within his eyes that would give him away. It was like Kurama was trying to bore holes within his future step-father. Oh if looks could kill...

Kurama rushed back into the house. Although it was nearing the time for school, it would look suspicious if he had his clothes on this early. He definitely shouldn't be wearing anything but a pair of pajamas. He slipped off the clothes he had met Hiei in and pulled on a new pair of pajamas. They barely fit but his comfort didn't matter much now.

Hatanaka...Hatanaka...Hatanaka...Hatanaka...  
The man's name nearly caused his ears to bleed as it pulsated back and forth...left and right...it was like a voice was whispering inside of him (it could've been Youko, his youkai half) but it didn't matter much to him as to who exactly was telling him to commit the murder. All that mattered was that Kurama whole heartedly agreed.

Kurama gave three loud raps at the door.  
**One** he could hear them scurrying frantically about, trying to get things together.  
**Two** there was a loud noise, perhaps a crash, Kurama suspected that Hatanaka had just taken his leave.  
**Three** "Come on in, Shuuichi," Shiori called through the door.  
Kurama opened the door.

"Are you okay, Shuuichi?" Shiori asked, the covers on her bed were pulled up to her chin.

Kurama didn't say anything for a minute, when he acted on impulse he wasn't three steps ahead as usual, "I'm fine...I just heard noises and wanted to check on you..." his eyes trailed to the floor as he masked how erratically he was breathing--half because acting impulsive consumes energy and half because he wanted to check to see how far Hatanaka had gotten with his mother--and he saw the shards of something... "May I ask what happened to the lamp?" Kurama had a hunch what'd happen to the lamp already; it was Hatanaka, in his haste to escape, who had knocked the lamp over while climbing out of the window.

"Oh..." Shiori said, taking a second to think of a good lie--or in this case, a half truth, "I was startled when you knocked on the door, that's all."  
"Ah," Kurama said, "Well, it's near time for me to get ready for school and you for your job."  
"Of course," Shiori replied, directing one bare leg over the corner of her mattress so it shone to the rising sun. "But one question, Shuuichi."  
"Yes?"  
"...Why on earth are you wearing your old teddy bear pajamas?"  
Kurama blushed...realizing exactly why the pajamas were so tight, he scratched his head, "Ah...sometimes I feel the need to be young..."  
Shiori laughed.  
Kurama gave a smile and left. Despite his embarrassment, Hatanaka would not be bothering them at night anymore.

** T B C   
_Please review_**

**(Note: **Sorry this was so short--most of the length was "Hatanaka, Hatanaka, Hatanaka, Hatanaka". I'll be updating again soon! Soon enough at least, I usually have two chapters posted after this by the time I get one out. This will probably be my first completed fiction that has multiple chapters. That's kinda sad since I've got 12 other non one-shot fics already... It's probably going to be snowing soon so I'll have a bit more time to work on this than usual, but it's uncomfirmed so the update may take until Monday or Tuesday. A new semester is starting at school, I don't really know.


	7. Icecream

**Happy For Her?  
**Kurama finds out that Shiori is getting married, and he's delighted at the news. Until he gets wind of a few rumors about his mother's fiancee...and he's prepared to go to any lengths that it takes to break the two up. (Featuring Hiei as his partner in crime, no-yaoi...unless you want it)  
**Setting:** Sometime (what time, who knows, doesn't really matter) around the Chapter Black arc.  
**Disclaimer:** ...Yeah...er...uh...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yeeeesireeeBob...I don't...nope...it's, not, mine...  
**Thank You To All That Reviewed Chapter Five! (asiramnworb, LeFoxy, Alaskantiger, LoveHiei-Rine, viper)**

**oO0Oo // _Happy_**.**_For_**.**_Her_ \\ oO0Oo  
0oOo0 // . an ss10009 fic \\ 0OoO0  
O0o0O // . . chapter six . . \\ O0o0O**

**" Icecream "**

He could hear her crying...see her clearly outlined figure at his school. Her joyful face was sharply drawn and etched into misery. Her complexion was milkily pale and her light brown eyes seemed to blend with it. Like some type of lightened, sugared coffee. And he could hear his laugh...

"Mr. Minamino!"  
Kurama was snapped in a state of alertness. He had been tired...perhaps waking up at odd hours in the morning was not the best of uses for his ningen body. "My apologies, sir."  
The teacher seemed to ignore the statement as he turned around and began right on with another advanced equation.  
_What is it with Hatanaka and interrupting my calculus classes? The one course that might actually require some kind of attention to obtain the top score...occassional concentration at least..._  
Kurama sighed.

The camping trip was soon and the most planning he'd achieved was drawing Hatanaka fall of a cliff...again and again and again...to be mauled by bears...again and again and again...and be eaten by a pirahna...again and again and again...where he died a most painful death...again and again and a-

"And what is the answer to this problem, Mr. Minamino?"  
Kurama glanced at the board quickly, he didn't have much time to do the equation right now, "Seven."  
"No," the teacher said, "Six point nine nine nine nine nine. I TOLD YOU TO PAY ATTEN-"  
Thankfully, the school bell cut off the harpish teacher from finishing anymore of her sentence. And said harpish teacher had no desire to continue teaching to such high school hooligans--although the well-respected high school Kurama attended didn't exactly contain hooligans. Unless they were the pathetic preppy hooligan type that attempted to hold up caviar stores...

The most important thing to Kurama right now would be to get home.  
He'd have to pack for the camping trip away from his mother. For one thing, his mother would insist on bringing the most odd things with him. Months worth of food, a refridgerator for the food, shrimp repellent (exactly what damage shrimp could do was unknown to Kurama), liger chow (escaped mixed lions and tigers should be fed well), and inflatable houses (camping and tents never seemed to register with Shiori).

Kurama began his journey home. The walk was generally short, but it could always feel so long to him.  
He walked down, concentrating between the cracks on the sidewalk and his shoes. He felt so down on his luck. He had to spend an entire long weekend that could've been devoted to something else--something much more violent--with the man he hated most. Kurama sighed.

Suddenly, he could hear the sound of feet on pavement.  
"Come back here!" someone shouted from a window.  
Kurama looked up towards the source of the uproar. He knew of its cause immediately. The black cloak and drawn sword were dead giveaways.  
Hiei was the only logial explanation.

Kurama threw another glance towards the shouting person from the window.  
It was a red faced man, clearly angry about something. He wore an apron splattered in some thick, goopy pink substance.  
Kurama looked up to the sign above the window.

**_JAPAN'S BEST CHOICE ICE CREAM...GET IT WHILE IT'S COLD!_**  
Kurama sweat dropped. Hiei had just held up an ice cream shop. Eventually, Kurama would have to get around to scolding Hiei and giving him some yen or something. Eventually.

Kurama continued on, homeward bound.

When the redhead had finally arrived at his household, he saw an all two familiar car.  
_It better not be him..._ Kurama thought, but he already knew it was.  
"Son!" Hatanaka greeted Kurama cheerfully.  
Kurama bit his tongue and gave Hatanaka a wave. Although he waved his hand, he wished it was his rose whip instead. Kurama gave a sigh of longing as he attempted to go to the front door without Hatanaka feeling the need to engage in conversation with him. He failed.

"So," Hatanaka began, "I hear you're doing very well in school."  
Kurama did not reply.  
"Do you enjoy school?"  
"It's satisfactory," he replied simply.  
"That bad, huh?"  
Kurama, who did not understand where exactly satisfactory translated into bad, simply shrugged.  
"You're glad to use this camping trip to clear your mind from education in the outdoors, right?"  
Kurama lied with a nod.  
"No wonder you go on so many camping trips with your friends! It's to clear your head from the educational mayhem!"  
"Sure," Kurama muttered. Hatanaka did not seem to recognize the sarcasm within the redhead's voice.

"Getting packed, eh, son?"  
_Stop calling me son!_ Kurama's mind screamed. "Actually, Hatanaka, the majority of my packing is done."  
Hatanaka gave a huge smile, displaying his crooked tooth again, "I really admire you, Shuuichi. I'm really one for disorganization. Whoops!" To prove his point, Hatanaka managed to drop several photos on the ground.  
Kurama, who hoped for a better view of these photographs (he'd obviously never do anything polite for Hatanaka willingly), stooped lower to pick them up.  
"Not a problem, son," Hatanaka said, beating him to the photos (which made the fox frown). "I've got 'em."  
Hatanaka picked up the pictures and set them back inside of the car with an uneasy smile.  
_That's definitely got something to do with the secrets he's been keeping from my mother_ Kurama thought, masking his frown rather well with a neutral expression.

"Well," Kurama said, leaving his soon-to-be-late step father out on the driveway, "I do have a few more things to take care of. I'll see you this weekend."  
Hatanaka smiled and gave a wave. Kurama did not hear (more towards chose to ignore) Hatanaka's addition of how he and Shuichi were going to be seeing him at dinner.

** T B C   
_Please review_**

**(Note: **Sorry for the time it took to update this story. I got my iPod back after a week and a half of parental-induced withdrawal and I listened non-stop for a few days! Plus I took two big tests, had to study for quiz bowls, and make a project for school. As you can see, I disappointed you without giving you details of a plan or what Hatanaka has done. I'm unsure how many chapters this will continue into. I estimate no more than five to twelve or so. I was going to say five to ten but it sounds like prison... Has anyone noticed that I never use a closing parenthasese? It's always there in WordPad but it never shows up on screen. Well, for those of you that are curious, it is there.


	8. SMan

**Happy For Her?  
**Kurama finds out that Shiori is getting married, and he's delighted at the news. Until he gets wind of a few rumors about his mother's fiancee...and he's prepared to go to any lengths that it takes to break the two up. (Featuring Hiei as his partner in crime, no-yaoi...unless you want it)  
**Setting:** Sometime (what time, who knows, doesn't really matter) around the Chapter Black arc.  
**Disclaimer:** ...Yeah...er...uh...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yeeeesireeeBob...I don't...nope...it's, not, mine...  
**Thank You To All That Reviewed Chapter Six! (asiramnworb, LeFoxy, Alaskantiger, LoveHiei-Rine, viper)**

**oO0Oo // _Happy_**.**_For_**.**_Her_ \\ oO0Oo  
0oOo0 // . an ss10009 fic \\ 0OoO0  
O0o0O // . chapter seven . \\ O0o0O**

**" S-Man "**

It was so unfair. To be situated at a dinner table between both Hatanaka and Shuichi. Kurama's mother sat across from him, a smile playing on her lip. She looked so happy.

Kurama's own face could not reflect anything other than happiness, however false it may have been. He would have liked nothing better than to take the knife he was cutting his steak with and ram it into Hatanaka's--

"Sooooo," the small, brunette boy on Kurama's right said, "since we're both called Shu(u)ichi, one of us is gonna have to get a new name."  
"Yes," Kurama said dimly, not really paying any attention to Shuichi's statement.  
"But who," the boy muttered. Kurama was no help to him. The redhead was focusing all of his energy on his mother and her conversation with Hatanaka. Hatanaka seemed to be molesting his roll instead of devouring it. That was odd.

"Shiori," Hatanaka said quietly before his voice got a little louder. It was not loud enough to stir Shuichi in his state of conversing something to Kurama that was being ignored without the younger boy's knowledge, nor was it loud enough for Hatanaka to think that the redheaded teen to his right could understand every word of his conversation with a clarity reserved only for youkai. "I've been thinking."

"Well that's no change, Kazuya," Shiori replied. "You're very smart."  
Hatanaka, who would've usually grinned at this, did not say anything for several moments, "It's about...our wedding."  
The smile on Shiori's face fell into a look of concern, Kurama's ears perked. _Please cancel_ he prayed _Please cancel..._

"Instead of holding it a month after the camping trip," he said slowly before his face brightened. "Let's hold it the next week!"  
Kurama nearly screamed. The steak knife was wedged so hard into the glass plate it had left a crack trying not to go through Hatanaka's--

"I've got it!" Shuichi exclaimed. "We'll call you S-Man!"  
"Er..." Kurama said, "S-Man???"  
"Well," Shuichi said, "we could always call you Redhead but I thought it was too general. You know, not personal enough."  
"_Right_," Kurama said, "but how about we think some more."  
"Okay," Shuichi said brightly, "but I'm gonna call you S-Man until then."  
Kurama sighed, knowing that nothing would deter the boy, and then he turned back to his mother's conversation.

"That's wonderful, Kazuya!" Shiori said. "When should we tell the boys?"  
"I'm thinking after the trip," Kazuya said, "our maybe we'll just elope and have a more secretive wedding night."  
Kurama shuddered at the thought _No wedding night, no wedding night, if it keeps them from having a wedding night, I'll stab him in the--_

"Hey, S-Man!" Shuichi exclaimed excitedly. "Don't some of your friends call you Kurama?"  
"Well," Kurama began, unsure if it was wise to tell him yes or not, "ocassionally yes, but I prefer Shuuichi."  
It was best to keep his other lives as seperate as possible. He'd have to remind Yuusuke and Kuwabara to try to do the same.

Of course, Shuuichi, Kurama, and Youko would all merge into one for the glorious demise of Hatanaka Kazuya...

Evil was a topic that all three of his sides could delightfully handle.

** T B C   
_Please review_**

**(Note: **Sorry, this chapter was extremely short. Unfortunately, it's the best I'm going to be able to get for a while. I've got too much going on in life. Do not expect any big updates until after February 3rd. Thankfully, I'm putting all of my fan fictional concentration onto this story so it's all good :D


	9. Scrubbing

**Happy For Her?  
**Kurama finds out that Shiori is getting married, and he's delighted at the news. Until he gets wind of a few rumors about his mother's fiancee...and he's prepared to go to any lengths that it takes to break the two up. (Featuring Hiei as his partner in crime, no-yaoi...unless you want it)  
**Setting:** Sometime (what time, who knows, doesn't really matter) around the Chapter Black arc.  
**Disclaimer:** ...Yeah...er...uh...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yeeeesireeeBob...I don't...nope...it's, not, mine...  
**Thank You To All That Reviewed Chapter Seven! (ForgottenKaze, LeFoxy, s, asiramnworb, Alaskantiger, yokokuramayoko, manami)**

**oO0Oo // _Happy_**.**_For_**.**_Her_ \\ oO0Oo  
0oOo0 // . an ss10009 fic \\ 0OoO0  
O0o0O // . chapter eight . \\ O0o0O**

**" Scrubbing "**

_"We leave tomorrow at six in the morning!"_ the words echoed throughout Kurama's mind as he slowly scrubbed himself in the shower. The skin on his back had been rubbed to a rather raw red, it was a frequent washing spot due to Hatanaka's even more frequent slaps on the back.

For a former Youkai thief, he had done nowhere near as much planning as his intentions had been. It all resulted in the same angered etches on his schoolwork no matter what he did.

His palms held strong scars from where he had held them with his nails in efforts to refrain from killing Hatanaka. The insides of his cheeks had scars from where he had to hold his mouth down with his teeth in order to not scream swear words. And if his cheeks didn't have the scars, his throat was sure to be soar... Being hoarse would not help the needed round of evil laughter for when Hatanaka died in such a slow, torterously painful manner.

Kurama let out a brilliant smirk.

Kurama exited himself from the shower. Slowly, he began to remember a time where a ten or fifteen minute shower could suffice for him. But now Kurama had to wash himself more thoroughly to erase any trace of Hatanaka.

It was around six months ago. He'd gotten home from school today to see his mother frantically pacing about the kitchen.

_"Mother," Kurama said, "is something wrong?"  
"Oh, it's nothing Shuuichi, I'm just nervous."  
"About?" Kurama inquired, urging his mother to go on.  
Shiori sighed, "I doubt you could fully understand it, Shuuichi."  
"The least I could do is try," Kurama replied, "you never know, I might serve as a great assistance to you."  
Shiori sighed, "Well, it's this man I met today..."  
And Kurama's face shifted slightly as he listened to his mother go on for what seemed like several sunlit days at the propsect of a date with some mysterious Kazuya-man. He tried not to sigh as he realized exactly what he'd gotten himself into._

But, listening to his mother going on like an excited school girl was not what had upsetted Kurama. If anything, this Hatanaka man had made him happy...and sad. But anger had yet to enter the picture.  
He had felt happiness for the simple reason that his mother was happy. That there was someone on Ningenkai that could make his mother so joyfully happy.  
He had felt sadness because he had felt unneeded. The leave that he had never planned on taking after Yuusuke had nearly died so that Kurama could be with his mother had emerged within his mind again.

After he had met Shuichi, he had felt reluctant to accept Hatanaka.

_"Hey, Shuuichi, whatcha doin'!"  
"When my dad and your mom get married, can I try to convince that short kid you hang out with not to wear black!"  
"Wow, Shuuichi. You're really smart. Can you do my homework for me?"  
"You know, Shuuichi. Girls really like you. I'm think I'm gonna be you! Thanks for the idea! Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, I'm Shuuichi with the extra U now!"_

Unfortunately, the kid had been part of some kind of package deal. But it was a few weeks after that when the package deal turned out to not be a deal at all.

The discovery of the entire situation had been a complete fluke. But it was one that Kurama was glad to have caught.  
He had been walking home, his mother and Shuichi were out bonding together through some form of intense shopping, and he was to meet them at the shopping mall. But he had to finish several biology questions before he could be on his way. Mrs. Minamino had always treated Kurama's homework with the upmost of priority.

Hatanaka, who was also supposed to go shopping with the trio, was stalled due to a business meeting, or so Kurama had thought.  
It was quite reasonable for Kurama to be surprised when he had instead seen the brunette man parked in a car outside of his home. At first, Kurama thought that his mother and Shuichi had not left as early as they had planned, but all the lights in the home were off.

Kurama had, with the stealth that only a thief could achieve, silently followed the man in broad daylight. There was not so much as a rustling blade of grass to give alert to his presence. Thus, it made perfect sense for Hatanaka to assume he was alone.

After a short period of waiting, Hatanaka seemed to achieve a goal. He had forced his way into the house. Kurama watched as he walked into the home and quickly deprogrammed the alarm system. It seemed that his mother had given Hatanaka the code. Kurama, who knew that the relationship was in full bloom, held no surprise towards this.

Hatanaka then turned to his mother's bedroom. Kurama, who had also been in the house, followed.  
Hatanaka began sifting through his mother's things. And not just any things. Lingerie. Kurama, who was overly embarrassed by the viewing of his mother's private items, had turned away. Face flushed. But his sharp Youko ears were still listening rather intently.

"What does she like?" Hatanaka asked. "Why can't I get to her? My Youkai form is much too dangerous--though it would certainly do the charming trick... How do I seduce her?"

SEDUCE!! Kurama's mind screamed, nearly ignoring another important factor. YOUKAI! Kurama turned around near instantly. Almost allowing a gasp slip through his stealth mode. Youkai? Youkai? What Youkai was Hatanaka? What were his powers? Why was he interested in his mother? Did he know of Kurama's real identity?

In an instance, Hatanaka's eyes had flashed between their usual brown and an odd silver-red.

"This ningen body can be quite the nuisance," the youkai muttered. He was a silver creature with some kind of allure to him. Something that made Kurama want to draw closer to him and forgive him for all that he'd done... Pheremones! "She'd fall for me in an instant if only I could seduce her in this body... The ningen one really does block the way..."

Kurama was shocked. But he continued to watch.

"Alas Aiyoku will make his great comeback," here the youkai Aiyoku let out a series of evil laughs. He didn't seem to find one that suited him until he was quite hoarse, but the smile on his face indicated absolute happiness.

Aiyoku. The demon of lust and desire.

Of all the sins to have under his control and of all the people to use them on... Why?  
Kurama had checked Aiyoku's background several times. He had considered the possibility that perhaps Youko has upsetted the man, then he wondered if Aiyoku knew about him. But the demon seemed ignorant to the true Kurama.

Aiyoku had a similar history to that of Kurama's. But, unlike Kurama, Aiyoku had been captured by a human pyschic rather than someone from reikai. The human world was at ease and Aiyoku was all together no more. Or so it was thought to be.

He had sensed the small ki being emitted from the youkai. Which explained exactly why he was there--well, to Kurama it did at least.  
In maikai, he was known for performing his actions upon younger, innocent, sexier girls. But he was here because he did not have the full extent of his powers yet. If he had...well...Shiori would've been (quite literally) all over the youkai by now.

The downfall within the demon was that he had little power (meaning none in his near ki-less stage) over those who were not weakened humans. His mother, who was middle aged, was never the strongest (hence her previous illness), and was obviously human.

He stole the souls of females. After he removed the soul (or as vast a portion as was controlled by lust) the female would be left by any other spare emotions. Happiness and other nice emotions were usually robbed along with the lust. It usually left a state of depression upon the weaker victims and anger upon stronger humans that were more powerful in the sense of the spirit. And with every soul he stole he became stronger and stronger. Eventually, he would be back to his old lustful form that could wreak lustful havoc among humanity.

He supposed that Shuichi was there for persuasion purposes only. A cute kid...who wouldn't want to move things along a little faster? There was no youkai energy coming from the boy so Kurama suspected that Shuichi was no more than an innocent ningen. Kurama supposed that Shuichi was nearing a pubescent age where lust or other sexual feelings may become more clear, but he was still looking for the link between the two. How did Aiyoku have Shuichi under control?

Aiyoku's first victim was his mother. Or would-be victim. Kurama would never let it get that far.

Kurama turned off the steaming water from the shower. His skin was nearly as red as his hair.

"C'mon, S-Man!" Kurama heard the voice of a boy ring through the house. "We're ready to go!"  
"_Shuuiiiiiiiichi!"_ Hatanaka's voice cried out.  
And, absentmindedly, Kurama began to furiously rub his back through his shirt with a bar of soap.

** T B C   
_Please review_**

**(Note: **I am completely sorry about updating so much later than was my intention. I've had this done for ages but the proof reading was quite b-tchy so it took forever and ever... Again, sorry! But at least you found out what Hatanaka did!


	10. Frozen

**Happy For Her?  
**Kurama finds out that Shiori is getting married, and he's delighted at the news. Until he gets wind of a few rumors about his mother's fiancee...and he's prepared to go to any lengths that it takes to break the two up. (Featuring Hiei as his partner in crime, no-yaoi...unless you want it)  
**Setting:** Sometime (what time, who knows, doesn't really matter) around the Chapter Black arc.  
**Disclaimer:** ...Yeah...er...uh...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yeeeesireeeBob...I don't...nope...it's, not, mine...  
**Thank You To All That Reviewed Chapter Eight! (ForgottenKaze, LeFoxy, s, Alaskantiger, viper, LoveHiei-Rine, asiramnworb, vllom21, Sweet)**

**Initial Notes:** First of all, I switch out between Aiyoku and Hatanaka in this chapter a lot, there's no difference, though. Second of all, I just now realized that Kurama's human name is spelled with two I's and not with two U's. Sorry for the mistake, folks! **_I AM QUITE SORRY BECAUSE THIS IS QUITE SHORT..._**

**oO0Oo // _Happy_**.**_For_**.**_Her_ \\ oO0Oo  
0oOo0 // . an ss10009 fic \\ 0OoO0  
O0o0O // . chapter nine . \\ O0o0O**

**" Frozen "**

The weather atop the mountain they were currently situated upon was cold. Freezing cold. Snow flurried around them in large piles. Piles and clumps big enough to knock over nearly anyone. Nearly any ningen. Shuichi had fallen at least thrice and Hatanaka had just taken his first fall. Kurama, the only youko and youkai of the group, continued on without so much as a single stagger despite the icy winds that whipped away at his face.

"This is it," Hatanaka sang, pointing at a humble cabin off the side of an also iced over road. It was just icy enough for Shuichi to slip on, taking Hatanaka down with him. The pair laughed for a few seconds before the buttocks numbed. Kurama guessed that they were just about glued to the ice, along with their gloves and the tips of their scarves. The duo tried tugging at their attachments before they called for Kurama's helped, who eventually obliged. He helped Shuichi first, it was best to let Hatanaka suffer as long as possible.

In fact, it was Shuichi that reached for Hatanaka's hand first. The young boy was smiling and still giggling. Once Hatanaka was off of the ground, he began to laugh uncontrollably. Their breaths circled around them in the cold snow. Kurama shook his head, not even wanting to know what the hell they'd thought was so funny.

"Race ya to the cabin, S-Man!" Shuichi yelled, running his hardest towards the old and shambled cabin. Luckily, the snow had thinned out so Shuichi didn't trip it on it. Instead he tripped on a large sheet of ice and went barreling towards the cabin in screams. It seemed to ages for the kid to hit the door and fall to the ground. Ages.

Kurama, who hadn't been interested in the competition, ran ahead to give his step brother another helping hand. Hatanaka had rushed up as well, but Kurama had tripped him with a conveniently placed large branch. Well, it wasn't convenient to Hatanaka, but at least the youkai didn't know it was him.

Finally, the trio found themselves situated inside of the cabin. The cabin didn't provide as much warmth as Shuichi and Hatanaka had hoped. Their teeth were still chattering as they extended their hands over a near ice-cube fire. Their breath was still visible as it collided with the cold air. These kind of temperatures may have seemed ideal for Koreem, but not for the ningen Shuichi or the ningenfied youkai Aiyoku.

"Daaaaad," Shuichi whined, "how come we're camping in the mountains when it's _snowing_?"  
Hatanaka scratched his chin and said, "Technically, we're not camping. We're in a cabin. Not a camp."  
Shuichi whined for several more minutes and leaned against Kurama, who was on his right. Kurama had his back towards Shuichi and Aiyoku. He sighed. He was cold, too. So cold. Yet he ignored it. The hatred for Hatanaka had begun to ice over his Youko heart weeks ago... What else was there to be numb about?

Kurama began to plot.  
_We're in a cabin in the mountains. There's no one here to find his body. I could take a walk with him and let my rose whip have a go. If only I had a Death Tree seed with me. That'd really make my day... I'll just lie and say a few lions got at him. But then again, if plans could be that simple, why haven't I already done this? Aiyoku is more powerful then I believe. The last I heard, he was either an upper B or lower A class demon. My strategical thinking may have given me the upperhand but it isn't wise to underestimate him.  
And what would Shuichi think? Is Shuichi Aiyoku's son? Most likely yes. Aiyoku may have thought more of me then I suspect that he does. Maybe he **does** know that I am Youko Kurama. But that's impossible. How could Shuichi serve as a distraction for myself? Is Aiyoku underestimating me due to this ningen body? No. If he's any opponent at all, he'll have done his research. So he doesn't know, does he?  
Wait a second. A few days ago, at dinner. Shuichi said he's heard some of my friends call me Kurama before. I'll have to look into that... Has Shuichi told Aiyoku or not? I've got more to do than I thought before...  
All plans are put on hold._

** T B C   
_Please review_**

**(Note: **I'm **_very_** sorry. didn't have the options to put enough emphasis on the word "sorry" as I wanted them to. I can't promise you an update time, but I'm pretty close to swearing that I'll finish this before I post anything else new. This story is number one on my agenda. Weeeeell, actually it's number two, but in this fandom it's definitely number one. Again, I am very sorry. Expect another udpate.


	11. Information

**Happy For Her?  
**Kurama finds out that Shiori is getting married, and he's delighted at the news. Until he gets wind of a few rumors about his mother's fiancee...and he's prepared to go to any lengths that it takes to break the two up. (Featuring Hiei as his partner in crime, no-yaoi...unless you want it)  
**Setting:** Sometime (what time, who knows, doesn't really matter) around the Chapter Black arc.  
**Disclaimer:** ...Yeah...er...uh...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yeeeesireeeBob...I don't...nope...it's, not, mine...  
**Thank You To All That Reviewed Chapter Nine! (asiramnworb, ForgottenKaze, LeFoxy, Alaskantiger, yllom21, WolfDaughter, KittyKat12567, Sweet)**

**oO0Oo // **_**Happy**_._**For**_._**Her**_** \ oO0Oo  
0oOo0 // . an ss10009 fic \ 0OoO0  
O0o0O // . chapter ten . \ O0o0O**

**" Information "**

**Author's Notes: I have abused Hiei! See his return!  
Er...sorry for the short chapter...again.**

"Fox."  
The voice Kurama heard was comforting. It made him think he was still at home. Perhaps he was in his bed on a Saturday morning right after his mother had left for work. But, as Kurama opened his eyelids, he discovered himself to still be in the cold cabin of a snowy mountain. And this cold cabin came complete with a fire youkai.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
"Why didn't you tell me you left, fox?"  
"I didn't think it would really matter," Kurama said with a shrug. "It's not like I wanted to go."  
Hiei was silent for a moment, "It would've been a hell of a lot easier to find you. Considering your mental defense. It took me much too long."  
Kurama laughed as he swung his legs over his bed. "It's nice to see you didn't miss me. What's going--?"  
The Youko's question was interrupted as Hiei continued, "It's like there are some type of youkai wards around this place..."  
"Wards?" Kurama asked.  
Hiei nodded, "Did you not place them?"  
"No." Kurama blanched. "I...I didn't know that there were any wards here."  
"There must be youkai around here," Hiei said.

Kurama nodded, "Have I told you the truth about Hatanaka yet? Or should I say...Aiyoku?"  
Hiei's face fell before he said in a hushed tone, "Do you deceive me, fox? Are you trying to say that perhaps Hatanaka and Aiyoku are...the same?"  
Kurama nodded again, "I believe that I am not the only one with multiple identities."

"This is comforting," Hiei muttered.  
"Comforting!" Kurama explained. "How can that be comforting? He wants to _marry_ my mother. _My mother_."  
Hiei shrugged. "It lets me know you haven't gone completely insane yet. The Kurama I know wouldn't have been so riled up over just anything." Hiei paused for a moment. "Why haven't you told me this before?"  
"I suppose I was a bit too upset for my own good. I wasn't thinking straight."  
"He's lusting after your mother, correct?" Hiei asked.  
Kurama nodded, but he winced at the worst lust, yet again. "I will never allow them to wed. _Never_."

"I didn't come here to say I missed you," Hiei said before turning so he was looking away from the redhead. "There's actually a mission."  
"A mission?"  
Hiei nodded.  
Kurama scratched his chin. Seeing as his help to the Reikai _did _keep him from going to prison, it was probably in his best interest to go to the mission. But he cared about Shiori's best interest much more than his own...

"It's nothing too urgent," Hiei said, interrupting Kurama's train of thought. "The three of us can handle it well enough. Well, two. The idiot ningen is never of much use."

Kurama ignored his reference to Kuwabara as he dressed himself quickly in his Chinese fighting garments.

Eventually, when the silence in the room became overwhelming, Kurama spoke. "No," he said, "I'm going on the mission. There are a few things I need to do in the Maikai."

** T B C  
**_**Please review**_

**(Note: **Um...sorry for the mild cliffie. Yeah, what he's going to the maikai for will come up again. You'll never guess. Or, hell, you might. Some reviewers just get lucky like that. LOL


	12. Sighting

**Happy For Her?  
**Kurama finds out that Shiori is getting married, and he's delighted at the news. Until he gets wind of a few rumors about his mother's fiancee...and he's prepared to go to any lengths that it takes to break the two up. (Featuring Hiei as his partner in crime, no-yaoi...unless you want it)  
**Setting:** Sometime (what time, who knows, doesn't really matter) around the Chapter Black arc.  
**Disclaimer:** ...Yeah...er...uh...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...yeeeesireeeBob...I don't...nope...it's, not, mine...  
**Thank You To All That Reviewed Chapter Ten! (**KittyKat12567, ForgottenKaze, Xiassen, YoukiKaira, asiramnworb, LeFoxy, Alaskantiger, sunnyplace123

**oO0Oo // **_**Happy**_._**For**_._**Her**_** \\ oO0Oo  
0oOo0 // . an ss10009 fic \\ 0OoO0  
O0o0O // . chapter eleven . \\ O0o0O**

**" Sighting "**

**Author's Notes: The view changes from that of Kurama's for this chapter. I mean, it's still third person of course and it's still story related but it was do things this way or have a long ass flash back. I feel as though I have saved you.**

There was a hissing and spluttering sound as a decapitated and melting Youkai made its slow way to the ground. It was the last of what had been an endless stream of Youkai. They seemed to be obsessed with the idea of feasting on Ningen blood, which Hiei had chided them for, saying Ningens were disgusting anyway.

Yuusuke took a few looks around. He saw nothing but carcasses of Youkai. Some of them were steaming, others were missing vital parts. The team was half surprised Yuusuke wasn't still laughing at how he'd gotten a troll-like Youkai straight in the crotch with his spirit gun.

Kuwabara scratched his head and said, "That was quick."  
"Quite," Kurama agreed. He was expecting more Youkai to pour out of nowhere, but after a few minutes of an observing silence, there were no more attackers. Kurama, who had more reasons to go to Maikai than to obey Koenma, wasn't about to complain. Kurama turned to take his leave and enter further towards the Makai.

"Hey, fox boy," Yuusuke called to his teammate. "Where are you going?"  
Kurama turned briefly and said, "I just have a few things to do in the Makai." Once again, the Youko turned and made his way back into Makai.  
"Do you want us to wait?" Kuwabara asked in a loud voice a little while after Kurama had begun to trek back.  
Hiei scowled. "He's Kurama, you idiot. Does it look like he needs a baby sitter?"  
Kuwabara was about to retort when he realized that Hiei was perfectly correct.

**(Yeah, this is where Kurama takes his leave. I apologize. We'll see him in his entirity for the next chapter.)**

"I guess we should make our way back, too then," Kuwabara said. He had been watching Kurama as he faded into no more than a tiny speck on the horizon.  
Kuwabara's two teammates silently agreed. Hiei put his sword away and the three began to walk back towards wherever the hell they had come from.  
Kuwabara flinched and stopped walking. "I...I think I just sensed something."  
"Faulty sensory," Hiei replied. "I sense nothing."  
"You're not infallible!" Kuwabara retorted towards the short Youkai.  
"And you don't know what infallible means, now stop talking to me," Hiei muttered with a roll of his eyes. The jaganshi did however take into consideration that it never hurt to look. He threw a few glances around himself.

Yuusuke scratched his head and decided it did no harm to check. "Here, Youkai, Youkai," Yuusuke called out. The rest of the group sweat dropped. Yuusuke's call received no response. The raven headed teen in question grinned. "Looks like they aren't biting today," he said, he turned his back and begin to walk back towards where they had come from.

But, suddenly, there was a hissing voice and the sound of a pair of teeth sinking into the Tantei's neck, "Don't be so sure about that."  
"Wha--!" the tantei began to shout. His voice was cut off as a Youkai whisked him into his arms, forcing him into submission. Yuusuke was bent over slightly as the Youkai hunched over him. Yuusuke's face turned slightly green at the suggestive position they were in.

"Ugh," Kuwabara said, looking at the pair with a face greener than healthy grass, "he's trying to rape Urameshi."

Yuusuke was struggling in a very flustered manner for a while. It was surprising to see the great Yuusuke Urameshi struggling with what had seemed to be a fairly weak Youkai.  
"What are you guys just standing around there for?" Yuusuke asked, his struggles had gotten stronger but still futile. "Help me."

After Hiei and Kuwabara recovered from their shock at the...odd behavior...from the Youkai, they indeed began to help the struggling Yuusuke. Kuwabara went straight for his spirit sword, but Hiei reprimanded him. "Fool, I doubt you have the control to keep from mangling the detective as well."  
Kuwabara stopped his sword infused efforts to free his best friend and took a charge towards the oddly positioned paired. Suddenly, the orange haired youth stopped. "Huh," he said awkwardly.

There was a cry of "Spirit Gun!" and Yuusuke released his most prized weapon on the demon, full in the face. The gun wasn't at full power, but it was definitely enough to make just about Youkai back off.  
"Alright, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said. He began to nudge the Youkai on the ground with his foot. "That's the last of this guy," he said.

Yuusuke still seemed flustered and awkward as he tried to play the entire event off cockily. But it was impossible to overlook the nervous and slightly frightened expression on the Reikai Tantei's face. In fact, Yuusuke's face was blanching.  
"Something wrong, Detective?" Hiei asked, observing Yuusuke closely.  
"N-Nothing," Yuusuke replied, giving the back of his head a rub. "I'm just fine. No need to worry."  
"No one's worrying," Hiei responded with a raised eye.

Kuwabara looked at Yuusuke strangely as well. "Er...Yuusuke...what's wrong with your pants?"  
"Nothing's wrong with my pants, Kuwabara! Why did you think something was wrong with my pants! 'Cause there's nothing wrong with my pants. My pants are just pants!" Yuusuke was overly nervous now. He was practically sweating.  
"Then why's there," Kuwabara paused here, "a sword...sticking out of them?"

Hiei looked slightly baffled as he observed for himself...the sword...in Yuusuke's pants. "D-Detective?" he asked.  
"I swear I wasn't getting the hots for the guy or something!" Yuusuke exclaimed loudly. He had stopped his stuttering and stumbling. "And it wasn't you two either." Yuusuke's voice dropped here slightly. "It's like it was his power or something. He was releasing hormones or pheremones or something. I wasn't sure whether he was trying to fight me or have sex with me. And I wasn't sure if I had the power to say no for a while. I felt so...horny...like I'd do the first thing I saw. And he just happened to be that first thing."

Kuwabara, who had been seemingly listening in a serious manner, took this opportunity to burst out in laughter. "Ha! Poor, poor Urameshi. When do you plan on telling Keiko about your new boyfrien?"  
"He's not my boyfriend, Kuwabara, and it's not funny!" Yuusuke shouted, his face had regained its coloring but not for long as it now shone of a bright strawberry red. "You try fighting but getting turned on halfway through. It's friggin' creapy!"  
Hiei sniggered at this additive description, and Kuwabara began to roll on the floor.

Yuusuke knew then that he would forever be the butt of any sexual jokes within the team. He sighed and turned to face the carcass of the Youkai. Or what had been the carcass of the Youkai.  
"Hey, guys," Yuusuke said, observing the absent carcass. "Do you think my Spirit Gun would flat out dissolve the guy?"  
"What do you mean, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, wiping his eyes.

Yuusuke pointed towards the dirty, yet Youkai-less ground. "I mean that there isn't a Youkai here. Not the one I fought at least." Saying that there were no demons there was definitely a lie. The ground was littered with carcasses just not the right carcass.  
Hiei observed the Youkai-less ground as well.

"Shit," Yuusuke swore. "Do you think he's planning a sneak attack or something?"  
Kuwabara shrugged. "I dunno. I really thought he was down for the count. He probably just vaporised or something."  
"Maybe," Yuusuke muttered. He was still unsure of this, but decided he'd had enough of kicking Youkai ass today. If the demon showed up, the demon showed up. If it didn't, well...it just didn't. He'd done the best he felt like doing.

Kuwabara sniggered the entire way towards...their destination. It was obvious that secret images of Yuusuke and the Youkai were running through his head.  
"It's not funny!" Yuusuke exclaimed, giving Kuwabara a fist to his head. "I was practically molested! You should be calling one of those national hotlines and not laughing."  
Kuwabara sniggering turned to full fledged laughter, thought not as uncontrolled as the last time. He found the situation to funny to even fight back on Yuusuke's blow to his head.

Yuusuke sighed. "I give up," he murmured before turning to Hiei. "Do you know about any lustful Youkai?" he asked.  
"Other than yourself?" Hiei asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.  
"Agh!" Yuusuke shouted in frustration before his voice returned to normal. "I'm only part Youkai anyways."  
"There are some demons with lustful powers," Hiei replied.  
"Like which ones?"

Hiei wanted to ask why Yuusuke was so damned curious. He'd already been attacked and he might as well get over it. Hiei replied with a "Hn", which meant to leave him the hell alone. It was Hiei's job to anti-social.  
"Only Kurama can translate 'hn', so spare me," Yuusuke said dramatically. Hiei did not reply. Yuusuke did not expect him to. So Yuusuke began a half one-sided conversation, seeing as Kuwabara was still laughing too hard to hear or respond, and Hiei was silent but obviously wasn't going to say anything. "I wonder where fox boy went anyways. He'd probably be able to tell me about lust demons..."

Hiei wondered where Kurama had gone, too but he didn't show it. It was Hiei's job to show limited interest in everything but his sister. But then, something clicked inside of Hiei's mind. He was half surprised it took so long. Lustful Youkai...Kurama..._AIYOKU!_

With that thought in mind, Hiei was off. Off to find Kurama.

** T B C   
**_**Please review**_

**(Note: **And another note, I believe I said something about Aiyoku's powers only working on females but it'll all get explained later. And no, Yuusuke isn't a transvesdite. And no, I did not just insult transvesdites or anything. Once again, I apologize for no strict inclusion of Kurama! He was there at first but it was very, very important that I have this chapter here. But look on the bright side, it was long! And besides, you'll have a solid Kurama chapter next time. Tell you what, I'll try to make super long, 'kay?


End file.
